wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mulgore questing guide
This is a questing guide detailing the best way to obtain and complete quests in Mulgore. For a list of all Mulgore quests in table format (arranged by level), see Mulgore quests. Guide # Speed level of the Tauren. Performed using a hunter. # Accept, complete, and turn in "The Hunt Begins." # Accept "Etched Note" and "The Hunt Continues." Run into the chief's tent and accept "A Humble Task." # Turn in "Etched Note" and get your training. # Turn in "A Humble Task" Accept it again. Grab a water jug and run back to the camp. # Turn in "A Humble Task." Accept "Rites of the Earthmother." # Go south and do "The Hunt Continues." # When it is complete, turn in "Rites of the Earthmother" Accept "Rite of Strength" # Run back and turn in "The Hunt Continues" Accept "The Battleboars" # Accept "Break Sharptusk!" # Empty your inventory as much as possible and get ready for a long quest... # Go east and do "The Battleboars", "Rite of Strength", and "Break Sharptusk!" # Hearthstone # Turn in "The Battleboars", "Break Sharptusk!" and "Rite of Strength" Accept "Rites of the Earthmother" pt2. # Run down the road and accept "A Task Unfinished" # Grind your way to Bloodhoof Village. You should be level 6 by the time you arrive. # Turn in "Rites of the Earthmother." Accept "Sharing the Land", "Rite of Vision", and "Dwarven Digging." # Go to the inn and turn in "A Task Unfinished" Make Bloodhoof Village your home. # Also accept "Dangers of the Windfury", "Swoop Hunting", "Mazzranache", and "Poison Water." # Turn in "Rite of Vision" and accept it again. # Go do "Sharing the Land" along with "Poison Water." Try to kill any swoops you see for "Swoop hunting." # You will be collecting the items for "Mazzranache" as you do other quests. # Try to pick up some acorns for the "Rite of Vision." # Turn in "Sharing the Land" and "Poison Water." Accept "Winterhoof Cleansing." # Go do "Winterhoof Cleansing" and finish "Rite of Vision" by picking up two well stones. # Turn in "Winterhoof Cleansing." Accept "Thunderhorn Totem." # Turn in "Rite of Vision." # Accept "Rite of Vision" again. # Take a drink at the fire, and follow the plains vision. Or, if you don't want to follow the plains vision just turn in the quest at cordinates 34.36. # There are two elites that occasionally patrol the area you will be crossing to turn in "Rite of Vision." Avoid them. # Once you have turned in "Rite of Vision." Accept "Rite of Wisdom." # Leave the cave and go south. Do "Thunderhorn Totem" and "Dwarven Digging." Finish off "Swoop Hunting" as well. # Get the remaining items for "Mazzranache." # Turn in all quests at Bloodhoof Village. # If you couldn't get to a forge to break the digging tools, just save them for now. # Accept "Thunderhorn Cleansing." Do it and turn it in. Accept "Wildmane Totem." # Go east and accept "The Ravaged Caravan." Go north, complete it, and turn it in. Accept "The Venture Co" and "Supervisor Fizsprocket." # Go east, almost to Barrens, and complete "Dangers of the Windfury." Kill Prairie Wolf Alphas for "Wildmane Totem." # You should be level 10 by now. Return to Bloodhoof Village and turn in "Wildmane Totem." Accept "Wildmane Cleansing." # Accept "The Hunter's Path." Tame the adult plainstrider and the swoop north of Bloodhoof Village. Go east for the prairie wolf. # When this is complete, tame a Prairie Wolf Alpha for Bite rank 2. This will be your primary pet (ignore instruction to tame Savannah Huntress later.) # ...unless you are lucky and find The Rake, at some point, in which case abandon your pet without hesitation and tame The Rake. # (if you tame The Rake ignore any instruction to change your primary pet to Savannah Huntress or Stranglethorn Tiger) # Accept "Taming the Beast." # Accept "The Hunter's Way." (this is not a hunter quest) # Go to Thunder Bluff and accept "Preparation for Ceremony" when you arrive. # Turn in "Taming the Beast" at the trainer. # Go north of Thunder Bluff and complete "The Hunter's Way." # Go east to the Red Rocks and accept "A Sacred Burial." Then go do "A Sacred Burial" along with "Rite of Wisdom." # Turn in "A Sacred Burial." Go kill the harpies north of Red Rocks for "Preparation for Ceremony." # If you run out of harpies, grind to the other side of Thunder Bluff and kill the harpies there. # Go back into Thunder Bluff, turn in "Preparation for Ceremony." # Turn in "The Hunter's Way" and accept "Segra Darkthorn." # Turn in "Rite of Wisdom" to Cairne Bloodhoof. Accept "Rites of the Earthmother." # Leave Thunder Bluff and keep an eye out for the following creatures: ## Mazzranache; if you kill him get the item and accept the quest. ## Ghost Howl; if you kill him get the item and accept the quest. ## Arra'chea: Kill Arra'chea for the quest "Rites of the Earthmother." ## When Arra'chea is dead, return to Thunder Bluff and turn it in. Accept followup quest. # Also, go to the archdruid on elder rise and accept "The Barrens Oases." # Hearthstone to Bloodhoof Village. # Turn in all quests. # Run to the Venture Co. cave and kill Supervisor Fizsprocket. # Go to the tauren on the road and turn in "The Venture Co" and "Supervisor Fizsprocket." # Run to Barrens. Get flight path at Camp Taurajo. # Turn in the quest, accept "To the Crossroads." # Run to Crossroads. Turn in all quests, and get the flight path. # Run to Orgrimmar to get Bow Training. # After getting weapon training in Orgrimmar, fly back to Crossroads and continue from there. Category:Questing guides Guide